


Kisses for Valentines

by fannishliss



Category: Witcher - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: A very bedraggled and sorry Witcher (and his ward) find Jaskier not a moment too soon...a nice setup for a kiss! Also: please prompt kisses!!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 58





	Kisses for Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Kisses for Valentines!  
> Comment with your favorite Witcher pairing (or scenario) and I will deliver the kiss.  
> No pairing is off the table!  
> Kisses may be platonic!! (You may express a preference for rating on the kiss but I will call it like I see it)

Geralt of Rivia was looking about as sorry and shamefaced as Jaskier could imagine. 

He was dirty, he was tired, he was thinfaced and worn, and he was making an effort to be in disguise, without his armor or his swords. He had a "lad" in tow who was clearly the princess of Cintra. 

Jaskier, of course, was a professional. He kept up the mood of the room without a hitch, playing a few more bawdy songs, so that the entrance of the Witcher and his young ward went mostly unnoticed. Geralt was slouching down over the table where he sat -- he'd ordered stew for Cirilla but nothing for himself -- keeping his yellow gaze to the ground, his white hair bound back and hidden under a rough knit cap. 

Finishing his set with a flourish, Jaskier gathered up his coin. 

"Thank you, thank you so much! What a wonderful crowd!" 

Flouncing his way to the bar, he announced as loudly as seemed feasible, "My good woman, I am nearly fainting with hunger after my performance! Can you provide me your largest bowl of stewed venison, with vegetables and greens? As well as bread, cheese, a fine dry sausage, and a good number of apples for the road?" 

"Mph," the bar tender acknowledged. 

"Send it up to my room? Oh, and plenty of water for a bath? Thank you ever so much." 

Jaskier made his way up to his room, feeling the back of his neck prickle with the knowledge that his Witcher would soon follow. If indeed, Geralt were in fact, still his Witcher, after the way they last had parted, and the intervening months. 

Sure enough, Jaskier had only had time to put away his lute and unbutton his doublet, when he heard a soft tapping at the door of his chamber. 

At the door in a trice, Jaskier threw it open and whisked the two bedraggled travelers inside, closing the door behind them. 

"Geralt," he breathed, but found he could add nothing more. The cat at last had captured the tongue of the bard. 

"My child surprise, Cirilla of Cintra," Geralt murmured, his golden eyes still downcast. He was walking with quite a pronounced limp. 

"Your highness, I'm honored to be at your service," Jaskier said, as sincerely as he knew how. "All that is mine is at your disposal." 

"You're too kind," Cirilla answered, and tears were standing in her luminous blue green eyes. 

"There, there, none of that. Please, sit down, rest yourselves, you look a state." 

Geralt assumed a kind of parade rest with his back to the door, while Cirilla perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed, and Jaskier leaned against the windowsill.

"So," Jaskier interjected into the silence, "where are you headed?" 

"North," Geralt said. 

"To Kaer Morhen," Cirilla added, glancing at Geralt. 

Jaskier had never been invited to the Witchers' keep, though he'd always dreamed that some day he might be welcomed there.

Another knock brought the food and two buckets of hot water. Some of Jaskier's favorite memories had been tending to Geralt's bath, but such was not to be this evening. Transfering some of the water to the washstand, and rigging up a blanket to give Cirilla a bit of privacy, allowed Jaskier to bustle about and feel useful for a few moments -- and then there was a triumphant moment when he produced his bar of soap -- fine, civilized soap, scented with oranges and cloves -- and he heard Cirilla sigh with contentment as she began to wipe away some of the worst of the road grime. 

"Jaskier," Geralt growled. 

"Yes, my dear?" Jaskier answered. 

"I... I owe you an apology..." Geralt ground out, "for the terrible things I said..." 

"Please, my friend, that is long forgotten," Jaskier said loftily, though in truth his heart throbbed at the look of shame and repentance on Geralt's worn countenance. "Shake my hand in friendship and we will consider it all in the past." Jaskier put out his hand, and Geralt's grubby paw extended slowly toward it. 

Their hands touched, and lingered. Jaskier offered his heart in his hand, as he'd done a hundred or a thousand times before -- but this time, at last, he felt the offer was hesitantly acknowledged. 

The Witcher's mighty hand clasped his, the thumb thick and calloused, the damaged fingers caressing his, so lightly, as though no hand had ever received his touch with an offer of kindness. As far as Jaskier knew, maybe none ever had. 

Geralt's golden eyes at last met his own. Heartbreak, hope, and yes, there they were -- heroics and destiny! -- swam in the Witcher's uncanny gaze. Jaskier looked his fill, and looked deep... he willed the Witcher to see his own heart's wish emblazoned across his face. 

Geralt slowly lifted Jaskier's hand, and Jaskier felt his heart pounding as though he'd run a mile. 

Yes, Jaskier thought, I am yours, I have been yours, I will always be yours, you have only to ask.... 

Geralt's lips, warm and soft, belying the wicked fangs they hid, touched the back of Jaskier's hand. 

The moment hung, and time stood still, as Destiny adjusted her garments. 

Then the world started again, and Jaskier took a step closer to Geralt, to lay his other hand on the Witcher's pale cheek. 

Geralt leaned against the touch, and Jaskier took a deep breath in, and let it out. 

"So, my love, tell me all your plans, and how I can help," he said. 

Geralt's chin lifted, and his eyes gleamed with new light. Geralt sat, and Jaskier joined him on the edge of the Inn's thin mattress, and together they started to scheme. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is just to get us rolling with a nice Jaskier and Geralt moment.  
> Up next, Coën and his Angel!  
> Monster kisses are possible..... at dealer discretion of course!  
> Don't forget to COMMENT with your prompts for kisses: pairings or scenarios! 
> 
> Kudos will get you kisses!!!


End file.
